DkTk rocking love
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: A story about the kids from seasons one and two and what might have happened..Love is abound,some Depression and Angst..A bit of everything...
1. Chapter 1

Ken was walking home in the middle of the summer, his father and mother had decided that he could get a job if he wanted or he could just hang out with his friends all summer._ He had been hanging out with Davis, Kari, and T.K. they had started a band together, known as DKTK the first initials of our names. Davis was his best friend, Kari was a good friend and T.K. was the funny one. He felt the need to hurt someone or himself he was feeling really weird lately his brothers' death had been hard and it was getting very close to that time of the year. _

T.K. was at the hospital on this day, his and matt's mom had gotten hurt in an accident and the doctors said she might not make it, she had been hit and her spine damaged she had been in a coma since they got her to the hospital. He was sitting in the waiting room when a loud beeping sound came from her room and the doctors ran in. He wasn't allowed inside. For ten minutes he could hear them yelling about getting her heart back to normal then there was nothing. _He burst into tears already knowing the fate of his mother. Where was he supposed to go now? He didn't think his dad would want him to live with them and he didn't want to be forced to move. He got up and ran to the closest phone where he called his brother. _

"Hello Matt speaking." his brother's voice came and T.K. broke down crying again. "T.K.?"

"M...matt." he managed to get out.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"M...mom..." he said

"What about her?" Matt asked a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She's dead." he said in a soft voice.

Matt dropped the phone and screamed for their dad. He told his dad what had happened and asked T.K. where he was and went to get him. On the way he called up Tai who told Kari they all were worried about T.K. by the end of it.

Ken had just gotten home when he got the call from Davis about T.K. and he just didn't want to be there. He told Dai to tell the others he was sorry but he couldn't get there at the time. He hung up and went into his room grabbing a knife he had hidden by the desk he closed and locked the door, sat down by the bed and pressed the blade to his skin the red liquid came out slowly and with every sting brought tears to his eyes, and made him feel more alive. Even having seen his friends every day he still didn't feel right he wanted to feel everything again he hadn't felt right for a long time.

Ken fell into unconsciousness at the edge of his bed and when his mom got home she found him and called for the ambulance. Ken was taken to the same hospital that T.K. had just left with Matt and the others where called to be told that Ken was in intensive care but not told why. The first one to arrive there was Davis and he had tears in his eyes when he saw the slits on Ken's wrists._ How long had his best friend been doing this to himself? He hadn't even known and here he stood with tears in his eyes because he was afraid he would lose ken. He wouldn't be able to stand not seeing kens bright eyes, or his hair as it blew in the wind, the way he smiled. He wouldn't be the same if Ken wasn't there to hug him when he was upset to tell him he'd be okay. What the hell was he thinking? Did he have feelings for Ken? Did he love Ken his best friend Ken? Even after all of the stuff they had done together after all the bad things that happened between them at the beginning did he really love the boy that was laying in the bed inside of that room hanging on to life barely and trying to fight to come back to the world that would miss him did he die? The answer he found when he saw his friends coming towards him, T.K. with Kari who had her hand in his, Tai with his arm around Matt's shoulder Sora and Izzy where helping each other to feel better they were both missing their best friends. He knew then that he really did love Ken. His Ken. _

"Hey Dai, how are you holding up?" asked Kari as she hugged him close, she could feel his tears falling on her shoulder and she knew he wasn't taking it very well. Really known of them were. Two bad things had happened in one day to the small family like group they had created. T.K. and Matt's mom dying and then Ken cutting his wrists.

"I just want him to be alright." Davis said staring back at the boy through the glass and made a fist with his hand.

Tai took Davis into his arms and let him cry until his tears were gone and he was shaking. Over the years Davis had become like a little brother to Tai and Ken was too. Davis had a bad temper sometimes but he always meant well and they all knew it. Even when T.K. and he used to fight he meant to for the best just trying to get T.K. to lighten up and open his eyes to the fact that the world wasn't perfect but they could change it.

Kari's pov.

Dai fell asleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room after my brother had let him cry out all his worries and shaking. My brother had then went to get us all drinks and food to eat because we hadn't eaten since before Ken had gone in to the hospital. Matt took off to find Tai when hadn't come back after a half an hour. I stayed with T.K. and Dai. Dai was having a fitfully sleep and crying silent tears. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to comfort him some what and maybe help in stopping his tears. I knew that Dai loved Ken it was written all over his face when we showed up. I doubt he knew until then though, he really wouldn't be the same if he lost ken. Ken was Dai's soul of darkness and Dai, Ken's of light. They fit together. Being the child of light I know that's true. Just as much as Sora knows who each of us will be with, but will not tell us I can't tell Dai this either. I called my mom after we got there and asked her to bring me my cd's and my player so I could listen to it, I have it but with Dai crying in his sleep I couldn't even think of listening to the music.

I wonder where my brother and Matt are they had been friends forever but who knows what else they were I certainly don't. I kissed Dai's head as he sleep finally with out tears coming for the pain inside his heart. I feel so much pain inside because I wish I could do something to help to bring Ken back safely to the world where we waited for him. I lay my head down so I leaned against T.K. who was softly sleeping it has been hours since we arrived here and there has been no change in Ken. My eyes drift closed softly, as my hand rested in Dai's hair.

In ken's dreams.

"Hello? Anyone?" he screamed

There was no answer; just eternal darkness no beautiful stars no and no white lights. The weird thing though was the feeling he got from the place like someone he knew was waiting for him, watching him like he wasn't meant to be there yet.

"Kenny?" the soft and low voice from his memories came.

"Sam?" he said into the cold darkness and strained his ears to listen for a reply, what he heard was the sound of footsteps as if some one was running towards him. The only person who had ever called him Kenny was his brother Sam before his death. The sound of footsteps stopped and the sound of breathing took it's place.

"Kenny." then the next thing he knew was that he felt arms bring him close into an embrace that didn't last long, he felt a light kiss on his cheek and heard his brothers voice say 'you have to go back soon.' but he didn't care he had his brother.

"Sam" he felt tears run down his cheeks. "Will he be able to see you again?"

"One day Kenny you'll be here with me."

I lay my head against my brother's shoulder and I could hear him softly singing to me, the song he had sung to me when I was little and sick.

"My brother sleep tight, don't be scared I'm right here..." he put his hand in mine and lay it on my heart."Always will I be by your side. Until you sleep I'll hold you close, I swear I won't leave you alone. Dream of summer, dream of fun, dream of your loving ones. Find your way back to us home to those who love you. Whisper the name of the one you love with all your heart. "His voice trailed off as I felt my eyes close and the soft whisper come out of my mouth... "Davis"

Sora's P.O.V.

Aww they look so cute. Kari and T.K. are meant to be I can see it being the child of love after all. I know who each of us is going to be with except me and Mimi I have know clue about us. I've been helping Izzy trying to make him feel better about not spending time with Joe because Joe's in medical school. He's been helping me to know Mimi and I will always be best friends no matter what.

Dai and Ken were always meant to be together so I really want him to come out of this alright. Ken could be a little brother to me and the others. Matt and Tai have always been close I can remember all the times that they would fight, then make up and be best friends all over again. They became what all of us wanted the closest thing to any kind of relationship shortly after that we all made our own bfs.

I want our lives to be good and I want us to have fun, I want Ken to be here with us we need him. He was so close to all of us that it would hurt us more to lose him then to lose ourselves in some ways. Ken is still so young god he's only 16. I know I'm not that much older then them but I still want to be able to help him to see his smile and his bright eyes. The way he would go off on his own every now then. He would get far away from us at times and we would feel like he was hiding something and now we know he was. He was hiding his pain and his cutting, and how his family was. They were always together him and Dai. Dai would sit and write music together and sing they started the band together. Kari became the singer, T.K. one of the guitarists along with Ken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 what next?

Dai's p.o.v.

I woke up with a head ache and noticed that Kari was sleeping with her hand in my hair; I guess she must have helped me sleep more peacefully. T.K. was fast asleep with his head to the side Kari's head was on his shoulder. I genitally removed her hand from my hair and got up I walked to the room where ken was still sleeping but he seemed less unreachable then before. I went to the cafeteria and got some thing to eat, the sat at the table and wrote.

My perfect angel, my bliss in the evening wind, my heart and soul in the world of life, my light darkness.

You are my life, my love, my whole world.

You are everything I wanted, Everything I still wish for.

Your never gone form me.

Your in my heart, your in my mind, in my soul and by my side even now though your far away you're here next to me.

You're my best friend, my first love, my first nightmare and dream in one, my hope, my kindness, my hearts holder.

With the thought of you being gone, my heart shatters into pieces, you're the one that pulls me into the light and keeps me from being the wrong person. I want to see your eyes, those beautiful shining blue eyes, your smile the only one that ever made me happy. Your heart the only one that ever made me whole.

"I'm sorry son, but you have to leave now we have to clean." came a voice I looked up to see a man with a broom in his hand smiled said sorry and left.

As I walked past Ken's room I stopped stared into the room to see if anything had changed, he still lay there still as ever but his color was coming back. I opened the door walked in closed it went and sat by his bed taking out a small cd player and speakers I played the music I had written weeks before for the song I just started. I sang very softly and held his hand in mine. As I got to the part where it says with the thought of you being gone I started crying. I let the drops fall on his hand.

Ken's p.o.v.

Dai? I thought as I heard the soft voice and the tears in his voice as well. I suddenly felt a hand on mine and the soft tear hitting it. I jerked my eyes open and I pulled my hand back. I felt him stiffen then saw him look up at me and his eyes flew wide open before he grabbed me and hugged me, his tears falling like a waterfall I held him, when he claimed down I pushed him away so I was looking into his deep brown eyes.

"You okay Dai?" I said in a whisper.

"Why?" he chocked out and took my hand and showed me the cuts I had made.

"I couldn't stand the pain any more." I said looking down.

"What pain you know you know you can tell me anything Ken! I thought you trusted me!" he got up and ran out of my room.

As I watched him run I began to cry and I felt my heart breaking into millions of small pieces over seeing his face. He was in pain I had caused my Dai pain, I hadn't meant to but I thought he couldn't have cared for me. No one had tried to look for the signs or if they did I was just too good at hiding them.

"Sam" I said looking back at the last picture that was taken of him. "What do I

do?"

'You'll know when the time is right.' was a reply inside of my mind.

I lay back down in my bed and I closed my eyes. I thought about everything that we went through and back to the time he saved me from the digimon that had captured me. Demon tried to take me back to the black sea were I was made evil. Davis and the others had been worried sick about me and tried to find me, Davis did and he got me out. I was so scared Kari stood next me and we opened a portal to the black sea sending demon back where he belonged.

Davis's p.o.v.

I ran and stopped when I got to Kari's side and I feel into the chair next to her and cried my eyes out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at the person it belonged to. Kari and T.K.'s. were both sitting beside me with worried looks on their faces I buried my face in Kari's shoulder and cried.

"Dai?" T.K. said "What happened?"

"Ken." I said so softly I doubted they could hear me.

"What about him." Kari asked whipping the tears away from my eyes.

"He's okay." I said softly. I saw T.K. raise and watched him leave to go see ken.

"What happened Dai?" Kari asked me.

"I asked him why, he said he couldn't stand the pain anymore Kari ! what pain! He should have told us what he was feeling he should have trusted us. I thought he trusted me. "I finished off softly.

"Oh." she said and pulled me into her arms, ran her fingers through my hair and lightly kissed my head. "You'll be okay, I'll make sure you are."

I lay my head down and closed my eyes I felt so dishearten by what had happened with ken. I slowly feel asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 what's up with Dai?

P.O.V. Matt

When we got back to the others Dai was asleep with his head on Kari's lap, we could see a trail of tears on his cheeks.

"What happened? "I asked T.k. who was sitting next to Kari, he looked up at me with a sad smile.

"Ken's okay." he said "but he really hurt Dai's feelings."

I looked at the sleeping boy and I saw the way he looked so much like Tai had the day I told him to go away and never come back. I had been very upset that day. Now standing here I can see that Ken must have said something to Dai about why he had tried to kill himself. I grabbed Tai's arm and walked away from the group.

"Look at him Tai, his heart is broken Ken must have said something to him." my voice was fading I could fell tears in my own eyes god how long ago had been that I had made Tai fell the same way? a year ? two years? I don't know anymore I've been to happy since we got together in secret no one knows about us.

"Matt, Dai is like me sometimes I think to much like me. Ken is being stupid but you and I both know Dai won't give up." Tai says as he takes my hand in his.

I lean my head against his shoulder and hope to the lord above that Ken figures out, what Dai means to him before it's to late. I walk away from Tai and go down to ken's room. I open the door and find him with his head in his hands tears falling silently down his face. I sit down next to him and bring his face up to meet my eyes.

"Ken, you need to talk to Davis he's been crying ever since you were brought in here, don't you realize what your doing to him? to all of us. " my hair was falling into my eyes which had tears forming in them again. "Your killing his sprit Ken, You just don't get it do you! that boy out there who was always there to make sure you were safe, who saved you so many times we've all lost count, and who has never tried to be anything other then your best friend, has fallen in love with you! your breaking his heart into pieces!" I took a breath. "I was doing the same thing to some else, who is now the most important person in my life I would give anything to have never hurt him. You can't take back what you've already done Ken but you can stop before it's to late before Davis ends up being the one in here with slits in his wrists and you lose him!"

All that time Ken was looking into my eyes with tears running down his face faster then I had ever seen in my life and My whole body was shaking, somewhere in the middle of it all I had stood up, I felt my legs go weak under me and I feel I found myself caught in the arms of Taichi. I smiled up at him and looked back at Ken who was shaking and crying out for his brother, it hit me hard today was the anniversary of his brothers death, he was in here because he couldn't stand the pain of his brothers being gone. I took his hand in mine and he looked up at me.

"Ken your brother wouldn't want you to do this, He wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, for you to let anything happen to the ones who care for you. Even though he isn't here in person you know your brother will always be with you in your heart and we're here, you have all of us, Taichi, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, T.K., Kari, Cody, Yoli, Davis, Me and your parents. You'll never be alone or un loved." I wipe some of the tears away from his eyes.

He hugged me tight and cried. When he stopped I told Tai to go tell the others to come in to see him in a few minutes. After he left I sat down.

"Ken, you know how I said I had hurt some one, that person was Tai and now he's my life we have been together for a while now it's been a secret and probably will be until we're ready to let everyone know. Don't let it get to the worst it could don't lose Davis." I stopped talking as the door opened. Tai and the others came in, minus Davis.

"Where's Davis? " I asked

"He refused to come in, he said he knew when he wasn't wanted and that he wasn't trusted." Tai said "He left to go home."

Yoli was holding Cody's hand and they were talking to Ken asking him how he felt. I don't think they expected his answer though.

"I don't know." his eyes where sad and tears yet again where pouring from them.

I took a hold of Tai's arm and leaned against him. I kissed him. I heard our siblings take a deep breath at that and turned to smile at them as T.K. held Kari around her waist. Joe and Izzy where standing by the back of the room looking at us like we had just become some one else. I didn't care anymore. I brought Tai's head down and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dai's p.o.v.

I ran all the way home and straight into my room, I locked the door and lay on the floor crying I could hear Jun beating on the door and I just blocked her from my thoughts, I looked at the desk and saw a book, I opened it to the first page it was my wish list.

1. find out what my feelings are for ken. check that off.

2. let my parents know that I'm gay.

3. tell the truth to the other dd.

4. leave japan.

5. a kiss from ken if anything should happen to me.

I but the list back down and opened up the top draw in my cabinet I grabbed something out of it. cold, and shiny it was my pocket knife. I opened it and pressed the blade to my arm. It didn't hurt I couldn't fell anything except my tears as I thought about ken in the hospital and how close I had come to losing him, only to realize he had never trusted me like I thought he had.

I did that same to the other arm. my heart was ripping in two, I felt lost. Once again Davis Motomyia has got his hopes up and been smashed. My eyes fell shut as I pushed the blade against my wrist.

back at the hospital...

"Tai, when did Davis leave?" T.k. asked after getting over the shock of seeing his older brother kissing said boy who happened to be his girlfriends brother.

"Right after you and Kari turned to come down here." Tai answered as he held Matt.

Ken sat in his bed and closed his eyes, sam he thought I wish you were here I need my brother right now. Deep inside his heart her heard the answer. I'm here Kenny, don't let Dai down. He opened his eyes and looked at the others.

The door opened and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over and Ken needs his rest. " she said.

The DD's left ken for the night and Ken cried himself to sleep again.

In the cars on the way home Matt fell asleep leaning against Tai in the backseat, Tk and Kari talked about how to help Dai. The ride didn't last long and then everyone went home to bed.

Davis' room.

I woke up at 3 this morning, I couldn't sleep and my head hurt I have school today. great just great school with a broken heart. I pulled on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of kaki's , head band and threw my goggles onto my bed I wasn't going to wear them anymore. they reminded me of nothing except the pain that I had to endure.

I grabbed my books and ran to the school building, my knife in my pocket hidden form anyone who might want to take it form me. I fell to the ground in front of a huge tree at the end of the soccer field, tears rolling down my cheeks as I think about how many times I nearly ruined my friendships with the others for Ken because I couldn't get it in my head that he could never see me the way I do him. I felt a splash of water fall on my head and looked up into the sky now full of rain as it fell down on me with out quitting. The school doors opened and I ran inside and to my first class wiping my tears away. I felt the eyes of my friends on me as they noticed I wasn't wearing my goggles. I sat down in the back of the class and put my head down on my arms.

The classes where slow and I often didn't pay attention, I would draw instead. I drew a picture of a broken heart, with an arrow through it. I also drew a dragon with blood dripping off it's fangs. At lunch time I sat alone and ate what I had brought from home, then I got up and went to the bath room, I sat down and pushed my knife into my arm again this time on the underside of it. I felt the blood trickling down my arm, and closed my eyes. Then I heard a scream and opened them in time to see one of the boys from my science class run out the door I wiped my arm off and bandaged it pulled down my sleeve and ran from the bathroom to my next class.

At the end of the day I went home and lay in my room.

hospital...

"Ken your free to go, your parents are here to get you." the doctor told him.

Ken sighed and dressed then he left with his parents. He didn't talk to anyone when he got home and he stayed in his room like he had when he had been the digimon emperor.

He got out his D3 and wrote a message to Kari asking how Dai was and she wrote back saying he had been acting strange at school and wasn't wearing his goggles any more, in fact he wasn't acting like Dai at all. He was getting worried.

The group all came over to his house except for Dai who had stopped having anything at to do with the rest of the DD's and had decided to stay in his room all the time.

For three weeks they watched as the boy they had once known began to change into someone else his whole attitude was becoming dark, and he was failing all his classes and finally he just stopped coming to school. finally Just before Christmas jun called matt.

"Matt, I know you don't want to hear from me. but look I need your help Davis is acting all freaky, he just sits locked in his room all the time he doesn't like to eat and hardly does, he won't go to school, mom and dad are at a breaking point and I'm worried that my baby brother is becoming suicidal." she was in tears at that point.

"Jun me and the guys will be over in a few minutes okay? keep trying to talk to Dai." he hung up the phone grabbed Tai and called the others on the way over to Davis's house.

In Dai's room.

Davis pulled his knife out again and slight his arm just above his wrists his eyes became un focused and he slumped against his bedroom door his head leaning down. He was breathing very heavily and becoming very tired. He closed his eyes.

"Davis!" Matt yelled out as he pounded on his friends bedroom door.

They finally got it opened and found Davis laying on his floor with blood around his arms his breathing was sallow but he was still breathing. They called the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital, he was given a transfusion and put on a breathing machine. He was extremely pale and he had lost a lot of blood which meant he might not make it even with help by the doctors.

For the third time in a year the DD where at a hospital and the second time they were praying for someone's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five. Lost in the darkness.

Izzy and Joe were at school when they got the news about Davis, Izzy had to get Joe from his class and they left as soon as they could. Driving, Izzy was complaining about how things had happened.

"I can't believe he would do that. " Izzy said angry as he stared out the window.

Joe looked at his best friend and thought how cute he was when he was mad. As they drove Izzy slowly drifted off to sleep and Joe caught himself thinking how much his best friend looked like an angel with the light bouncing off his auburn hair. His face as cute as a cherubs. He turned his head back to the road and stopped short looking at the two figures standing on the side of the road. He hit the brakes making his best friend wake up and look at him.

"What the ..." Izzy started to say before he saw the to creatures on the side of the road and got out of the car. "Tentamon," he said walking over to the bug digimon and hugging it close, just as joe was doing to his.

"What are you guys doing here." Joe asked

"We came to see Davis, the others wanted to come but they couldn't." Gabumon replied.

The four of them got back in the car and headed toward the hospital where Davis was being kept.

Meanwhile Ken sat in Davis' room at the hospital and thinking how he must have felt when it was him in there.

Davis's mind was locked down, he couldn't fell anything. He could hear sounds but he wasn't sure what it was. He could see a light but he didn't know rather or not to go to it. He felt like something was drawing him back to his world, his life. He could hear the sounds of crying.

Inside of his room the younger DD sat in the chairs trying to get him to wake up. They were crying his sister was even there and in tears. Matt even held her close as she cried. She knew that Matt was with Tai, but she didn't care at that point he was being a friend when she needed one the most. June sat down on the floor on her knees and held her brothers hand in her own.

"Wake up baby brother."she said holding his hand tightly. The others stood together behind her as she talked to him. When she left the room Matt and the others followed her leaving Ken alone in the room with Davis.

"Dai, please wake up we really need you back here, your sister is having a fit, the others are crying and I want you back to Dai. You have to know we all miss you and want you here." Ken said softly taking his hand in his.

Davis saw a picture of his friends a memory of when he had first meet them all. Yoli and Cody had been walking in the hallway when the D3's had shot out of the computer toward them and they had come to the Digital world. He had been with Tai pulling up the Digi egg at the time and was surprised to find them at the entrance along with Kari and TK who had used their Digivices when Izzy had told them to go to the Digital world. It was then that he had first talked to them, it was then that they became a group. The new Digi destined.

He could see the first time they had seen Ken's good side when they had beaten the digimon he had made and he was thrown out of the floating fortress he had built, the Dark spore had come out of his neck and he had returned to his true form. His hatred lost when wormmon had disappeared. It was weeks later that wormmon had come back and Ken had started to help clean up the mess he had caused in the digital world. For a few weeks they had stayed separate then finally he had decided to join the others.

He could picture Ken clearly his long purple-blue hair hanging in his face as he whipped tears away form his eyes. He had sat and listened to Ken talk about how his brother had passed away. And about how he felt responsible. Many times over they had the discussion about how he wasn't to blame for his brothers death.

"Davis please." he heard the soft words whispered in his ear before he felt the breath on his skin.

Davis' hand squeezed Ken's causing the boy to look back up into his eyes. Davis opened his eyes and fought the tears in them back.

"Dai!" Ken cried hugging the boy before he ran out of the room to tell the others. "Guys, he's awake."

The Digi Destined looked up at Ken and June leaves them heading to the room. Kari smiles at the others before taking off after her.

"Davis." June said looking in to the room and smiled at her brother who in spite of himself smiled back as she entered the room followed by Kari and the others. Ken stood toward the back of the room while everyone else hugged and told Davis how glad they were that he was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six are we okay?

Ken smiled at Dai and left the room. He knew he should leave Dai alone from now on so that nothing else happened to him. He worried that if he stayed around him Dai would get depressed again and do something stupid. He left the hospital and went home.

Sitting in his room later that night Ken wrote a letter.

Dear Dai,

I felt the need to write you this letter to tell you I won't be seeing you or the others anymore. I fell that the more I'm around you the more likely you are to get hurt or hurt your self again. I couldn't stand that. I shouldn't have done what I did I know that now but I can't change the past. The only thing I can do is protect the future, your future and that of the others as well. I don't want any of you to have to be put in that position again. I don't want you to have to go back to the hospital again to pray for someone's life. I'm closing this letter with my final goodbye. I never thought I'd say this but I love you so much I'm willing to let you go.

Love Ken

The next morning ken took the letter to the hospital and asked the nurse watching Dai to give it to him saying he would but he had to be somewhere before leaving.

When the door opened to Dai's room T.K. looked from his friend to the nurse.

"A letter for the patient from a nice purple haired boy. "She said handing Dai the envelope. Then taking his vitals before leaving.

Davis opened the letter with a smile knowing who it was from but lost the smile as soon as he started reading it. His eyes began to tear up and he whipped at them relentlessly as the tears spilled over.

"Davis, what's wrong?" T.K. asked only to have the letter handed to him. He read it before he called the others to the hospital.

"What does he mean he won't be seeing us anymore!" Kari said

"Know kidding does he really think we're going to let him leave that easily. " Yoli said standing next to Cody.

"He's lost it we need him. We share a bond. We're the Digi destined for Christ sake!" Sora yelled from where she was standing next Mimi who just nodded her head. "We are a group a small family, and rather he likes it or not that family includes him." she said

"Why does he think he needs to stay away anyway?" Tai asked from behind Matt.

"I think I can answer that one." T.K. replied making the others look at him. "He says and I quote 'I feel that the more I'm around you the more likely you are to get hurt or hurt your self again. ' end quote he feels if he stay's someone will get hurt."

"He ought to know that we can take care of ourselves." Sora replied.

"Sora this is Ken we're talking about!" Izzy almost screamed at the girl causing everyone to look his way.

"So?" she said

"So! That's all you have to say is so?" Izzy asked before continuing." He lost his brother, was kidnaped in an effort to spread the dark spore, cut his own wrists less then 7 months ago and you don't see what I'm getting at?"

"He's got problems, so what Kari almost died twice Izzy." She replied

"Kari had all of us with her the second time and she had Tai to help her when she came home the first time. Ken didn't have anyone; his parents were grieving over his brother or praising him for grades he got because of the dark spore. He had no real friends in our world until after he was defeated as the digimon emperor and you all know that!" Izzy said

The group stared, Izzy had never gone off on them before but the fact was he was right. Ken had been all alone while they had each other to figure things out with. He had seen his own brother die. They had never had to do that. While they worried about getting to school on time he had been worried about living up to what his brother had been before he died. Seeing the way life had been for ken wasn't easy nor was it easy to face that while Ken knew they could keep themselves safe he also felt that they could get into trouble if he was around to much. He had lost a lot just because he had said something, or at least that's how he felt. They all knew that in his mind he was responsible for his brother's death.

Ken lay in his bed at home with his mind wandering to what he should do now. He had in a since just broken his own heart to keep everyone in the DD from getting hurt again. He closed his eyes and went deep into thoughts. He saw his brother and he saw the dark ocean, he fought his way to the good memories the memories of his times with the DD. He finally decided that he had to get his parents to send him away to school so he would be further away from them and could start a new life.

"Mom, Dad?" He asked as they sat around the table that night.

"What is it Ken?" asked his mother.

"I was wondering if I could go away to school." he asked.

His parents stared at him with looks of confusion.

"But Ken you just got into the school where your friends go." his mom said

"Why do you want to leave now?" his dad asked

"I feel that it's time for a change." he said "I think I need to get away for a while." "If you're sure that's what you want we'll try to find a school for you to go to." His parents said Ken nodded his head and finished his dinner. Then when they were done he helped with the dishes and put them away before he went back to his room and lay down. It was about a half hour latter that his mom came to his door to tell him that he had a phone call. When he asked who was on the phone. She told him it was his friend Izzy. Ken shrugged and got the phone. With his head held up he talked to Izzy.

"Hey Ken I was wondering if you want to go to the mall, I need help picking out a present for my mom." Izzy asked

"Sure I guess." He said and told Izzy he'd meet him there in 5 minutes. He told his mom he was leaving and he walked the couple of blocks to the mall. When he got there he found that Izzy wasn't alone. In fact all the DD were there except Davis. Ken rolled his eyes and gave a fake smile to his friends. While they were that he didn't want them around him.

"What's going on." he asked calmly as he walked up to them.

"We were hopping you could tell us that. " T.K. asked "why do you think you need to leave us alone?"

"Look T.K. it's nothing you guys can change. I came down here because Izzy asked me to help him find a present for his mom, apparently that was just trick to get me here, but since your all here I can tell you I'm leaving." and he started to walk away.

"Leaving?" Kari called out.

"Yes." he said "I'm going to boarding school." And with that said he ran off back toward his apartment.

The other DD stood shocked in place. Well apparently Ken wasn't kidding about not seeing them anymore. If he went to a boarding school they wouldn't be able to see him. T.K. wasn't looking forward to telling Davis this. When they finally came back to reality T.K. watched as for the first time Izzy cried. Izzy never cried. He hadn't since he told his parents he knew he was adopted. That had been years ago. About an hour later the group sat at Tai and Kari's talking about what to do now.

Ken got home and went straight to his room, once there he got his bags out and started packing. When his mom and dad came in they told him he would be going to an all male academy. They handed him the pamphlet and let him be. Ken sighed as he read the pamphlet and then decided that this move was right. He needed time to think and figure out what he wanted. The next few days went fast for Ken; he didn't hear from or see any of the other DD. Finally the day arrived that he was to leave and as he got in the car he heard something strange and looked back to the DD.

He got back out of the car and stared at them. T.K. was standing in the front of the group. Next to him stood a very annoyed Kari and an extremely agitated Sora. Tai and Matt stood behind them both looking rather pained. Izzy and Joe stood next to them, Mimi was standing next to June a non-DD. June's face was sad and tears were welling up in her eyes. Before He could say anything T.K. beat him to it.

"You leave now and look at all the people your leaving behind." he said indicating himself and the others," and don't forget about Davis, the doctors wouldn't let him out of the hospital or he would be here too. "

"And if you leave your going to break his heart even more then you already has." June all but screamed.

With a heavy heart Ken called out to them, "I know what I'm doing it's for the best, I need time to think." and he got back in the car and they pulled away.

The boarding school. Ken's p.o.v.

The school seems nice enough. It's a large building and the rooms where stay are on the left side. It's a three story building the whole left side is rooms. The other side is class rooms and right in the middle is the hall where I'd be eating my meals form now on. The boys that I saw on my way up to my room just nodded at me and then moved on, so apparently they aren't the talkative type.

Opening the door to my room I saw a twin size bed, a desk in the corner and a small fridge for snacks, a closet for my clothes and a small bath room. I but my bags on my bed and started unpacking I was half way through when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called

The door opened and a boy with short blond hair stood before me. He had the same color eyes as Davis but I ignored it as I continued to unpack.

"I just wanted to come and welcome you to the school, I do hope you enjoy it here." the boy said

"I hope so too." I said not looking at him as I grabbed hangers from the closet and started hanging my clothes.

"I'm Paul by the way." he said

"Ken." I answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 one month later.

Paul showed me around some more showing me where my classes would be and then he showed me the way to the library, there we said our good byes. I wanted to find a book to read. I looked through a few different ones before I found a book called 'After School Nightmare.'I picked it up and found a few others like it one of which was called 'Replay' and another called 'Trash' and those are the books I checked out.

Walking back to my room I saw two boys leaning against the wall, they were deep in conversation and when I walked past them they instantly shut up. I could guess they were trying to figure out why I was here now. No doubt there were rumors about it. I reached my room and as soon as I was inside closed my door. I leaned against it and sighed. Leaving may have been the right idea but I'm not sure I know what I've gotten myself into. I put the books down and went to my closet pulling out a pair of PJ.'s. Then I went into the small bath room and took a shower. When I was finished I got out, dried off and dressed.

I decided to call it a night early and locked my door. I went back over to the bed and lay down pulling the covers up to my chin and slowly faded off to sleep. I woke the next morning to my alarm going off, got up and dressed. I had to wear khakis or dress pants and polo's or dress shirts at this school. I decided I'd wear a pair of kaki's and a deep blue dress shirt. When I entered the hall, with my books I found Paul and sat down next to him. We talked until the line had gotten smaller and then we went a got our breakfast.

After breakfast I had Biology. When I entered the room I saw that the desks

were set up so that it formed a circle. There were about 20 desks in all. I chose

the desk closest to the window and sat down. I stared out the window at the

green grass and the leaves on the trees that had started to change colors.

The teacher came in just as the bell rang and I noticed for the first time that the teacher wasn't much older then we were. He looked to be about 22, which is 3 years older than the original DD. He had blue hair a lot like Joe's. The class went slowly for me as I listened and took notes; I noticed people were passing notes back and forth. About five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring a note was thrown on my desk I looked up and saw that one of the boys sitting about two desks over from me was watching, I pointed at myself and he nodded. I picked up the note and opened it.

Where did you come from?

I sighed and wrote back.

I'd rather not say.

I passed the note back to the boy and he opened it while I finished writing down the notes on DNA. When the note landed in front of me again I didn't even bother looking up at him. I just opened it.

Well okay. I'm Lucas. I'm here because my dad went here.

I wrote back again.

I came of my own free will; I'm trying to figure some things out.

Then I passed the note back again. Not more than a minute later I got it back with one question.

What class do you have next?

I wrote that I had world history next and I saw him smile as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and left the room. As soon as I was out the door he tapped my shoulder.

"I know we don't know each other, but we try to help each other around here when something is bothering us." he said smiling, his short black hair spiked up and his gray eyes dead serious.

"Well it's a long story." I said as we walked toward the history classroom.

"I'm willing to listen if you want to share." he said as he smiled at a blond boy walking the other way.

"Well it starts about 6 years ago, my older brother Sam died and not knowing any better I blamed myself. Well about 3 years ago I meet a group of kids and we all became friends. They were the first really friends I've ever had. Every year around the time my brother died I get depressed. Well this year it was at it's worst." I said

"What happened?" he asked as we set our books down on the desk in the history room.

"I slit my wrist." I answered "I didn't know any better I wasn't feeling anything but the pain of losing my brother. Well I ended up in the hospital, all my friends came, even though two of them had just lost their mother. I found out that two of my friends were in a relationship, and my best friend was in love with me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Lucas asked sitting down.

"No it's just that I broke his heart when I slit my wrists. I love him too you see. But he changed after that and when I left home he was in the hospital. He slit his own wrists and I almost lost him. I feel responsible so I decided that by leaving I could keep him and the others safe." I finished my story.

"So your gay." he said

"Yeah does that bother you?" I asked shrinking back into my chair.

"Not really." he answered "so your trying to figure out if leaving was for the best right?"

I nodded my head as I looked at him. He looked like he was thinking rather hard. Then he smiled at me and said.

"Well do you think you can deal with being away from him and your friends?"

"I hope so" I said with a sigh "but I see things that remind me of him every where."

"There's your answer than." he said turning back to the front of the room as the teacher walked in. "If you can't stop thinking about him than you should go home."

I smiled and started reading the assigned chapter out of the book. My mind was in a million places but I got enough out of what I read to answer the question thrown at me by the teacher. When the bell rang at the end of the block I headed for math. Math was my favorite subject, but when I entered the room my heart beat speed up looking around I almost fell. Sitting in the front row were Tai and Matt. Luckily neither of them saw me as I headed toward the back of the room but just as I got to my seat...

"KEN!" I jumped and turned to see Paul hurrying toward me, Tai and Matt looked up sharply and started toward me, in a panic I grabbed my stuff and started running. I could hear them and Paul calling my name along with foot steps following me. I reached my room and threw the door open as soon as I was in I slammed it shut. Leaning against it my breathing fast I heard two sets of foot steps go rushing past and the third come to a stop right out side my door.

"Ken." the whispered word came and I closed my eyes it was Paul. I opened the door and pulled him inside before I closed it again. With a sigh I walked to my bed and sat down.

"What was that all about, man?" he asked looking confused. "Who were those two?"

"Matt and Taichi." I answered closing my eyes.

"And?" he asked again.

"Their friends from home." I answered

"Then why were you running from them."

"Because if I talk to them, it'll be about Davis and I can't do that." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why can't you talk about your friend?" he asked

"Because I love him!" I cried out "and I hurt him, I'm the reason he was the in hospital when I left!"

My door was thrown open just then as Matt and Tai both barged into my room. I jumped up from the bed and locked myself in my bath room.

"Alright Ken this is ridiculous." Tai yelled through the door. "Open up."

"No." I called back.

"Ken?" Matt's voice called through the door, "Ken listen to me Davis is fine but he wants to see you."

"No, I came here to protect him." I called back.

"From what Ken, you're hurting him now." Tai called

"And don't forget that we all want you home too." Matt added

I was shaking. I felt like I had a million things to say but know idea how to say them. I couldn't stay locked in my bath room forever and I knew they wouldn't give up so I got up and unlocked the door walking out. Matt and Tai both hugged me as I cried what was left of my tears.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's okay Ken." they both said.

I looked around and saw that Paul had left during my time in the bath room. The others saw my look and answered my unasked question.

"Your friend went back to class; he said he'd explain things to the teacher."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 returning home.

The three of us talked for a couple of hours. In the end I was packed up and leaving the school behind. I left my phone number and address for Paul and Lucas in the office. I leaned my head against the window in Matt's car and fell asleep. When I woke up again we were home about a block from my parent's apartment building.

"Welcome home." They said as they pulled the car to a stop in front of the building.

I smiled as we walked up to the door. My parents opened the door and pulled us in. It was strange though, the lights were out and it was very quite. Then the next thing I knew the lights came on and I was surrounded by my friends. But what made me smile the most was that standing right in the middle of the room stood Davis his eyes bright with tears and a smile on his face.

With out even thinking I ran to him and pulled him close. I whipped away his tears and whispered in his ear that I loved him. Then I pulled back from him and smiled. He returned it and whipped away tears I hadn't even known I had cried.

"It's good to see you home again." T.K. said walking up to me and shaking my hand.

Yoli stood near the back of the room with Cody who was smiling slightly and I could see that they held hands or rather they had their pinks entwined Yoli never was one for being overly affectionate but even she had the ability. Kari was standing next to T.K. and gently hugged me when he let go of my hand. Yoli and Cody moved forward and I noticed for the first time something different about Yoli. Her hair which had been long when I left was now short and a rather deep red almost the shade of Izzy's hair.

The older Dig - Destined formed a semicircle around us as each of my friends said how much they were glad for my safe return. Then silently they joined in. Izzy and Joe first each handing him something. They told me to put those things in his pocket and look at them later. Than Sora and Mimi who had returned just after I had left both hugged him tight.

Later that night Ken sat in his room and pulled the little things out of his pocket. What I found were small Beads, one was blue and the other was green. They were to stand for Veemon and Wormmon I knew that instantly. With a small smile I lay them on the bed side table and lay down to drift into dreams.

The morning light streamed in through the window. The room was bathed in yellows, pinks and oranges. It bounced off the purple hair of the boy laying in the bed and that of the brunette next to him. Pulling the other boy close the purple haired teen could smell the lavender form the shampoo the boy used. He smiled slightly, before running his lips lightly over the other boy's neck.

The second boy shivered and turned toward him. Their eyes meet and both of them smiled at the other. Then lightly the brunette brought his own lips up to meet those of his boyfriend. The kiss was short and sweet as the two of them lay on the bed. Music came through the door of the room and filled the air around them as they held each other tight.

The brunette boy wore a pair of pajamas and his hair was messy. The other wore a pair of pajama pants but know shirt and his longer purple hair lay around his shoulders. They were opposites in many ways but what they had in common was more than many could say. These two boys had fought Digimon, loved soccer and found each other extremely interesting. The music that filled the room was soft and slow as if it was supposed to be a lullaby. There weren't any words to it, but the melody was sweet and intoxicating. They slowly feel back into a light sleep in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning to an empty room, and looked at the stand by his bed, still laying there were the stones. I knew that while they had been given to him that the red one was meant for Davis. I smiled as I got out of bed. After a quick shower and drying my hair I ate breakfast with my parents and headed out to meet the others at the mall. Half way there I felt the vibrating of my cell phone and flipped it open to see the name Lucas appears. I pressed the talk button and put it to my ear.

"Hey man, how it is at home?" came the voice of one of the friends I had made at the private school.

"It's alright."I said "My friends are happy I'm back and my parents seem to be happy too."

"Are you?" Lucas asked as he sat down on a bench out side of the library building.

"I feel happy. I have my old friends and my family. I do wish that you and Paul were around you'd like it here." I answered

"Maybe we can come and visit some time. " Lucas said watching the others walk by headed to their classes or to the small park in the center of the campus.

"Hey how is Paul?" I asked as I walked the rest of the way to the mall.

"He seems alright, although he doesn't really talk much." Lucas said "I guess he feels slightly left out."

"Care to explain?" I asked while arching my eyebrow fully aware that Lucas couldn't see it.

"Well, he feels that you're leaving with out actually saying goodbye to us means we're not as important." Lucas said

"I left here with out actually telling Davis good bye, I'm not all that good at good byes." I answered "I mean I told you about my brother right? Well I never really let go of that and now I'm living with a part of me hating that."

"Everyone makes mistakes its part of growing up." Lucas said.

"Believe me when it comes to mistakes I could write a book."I replied as he came to a stop at the food court where he was to meet the others. "Look I'm meeting my friends and I need to go, I'll call you soon alright?"

"Alright, later." Lucas replied

"Hey ken over here!" Davis called out as the others walked away from a stand with hands full of food. They all sat down and ate. Then they all split up. Izzy and Joe, Mimi who had just moved back and Sora, Matt and Tai, Kari and T.K, and me and Davis.

"What are we doing anyway?"I asked Davis who looked up.

"We're all buying present for our parents, we thought you might like to come and buy something for yours too." Was the answer Davis gave him.

"Why?"I asked

"Ken three years ago today all our parents in a since lost their little kids. I mean I certainly don't think of myself as a kid anymore. Not after facing all those Digimon. " He answered.

"Yeah I guess your right." I answered "But with me they just got the real me back a year before they lost the childish part of me."

I put my arm around Davis and we walked toward the smallest store in the mall. It had all kinds of things that it sold. Right off the bat though I saw what I wanted, leaning against the wall was a small plague that you could get engraved. I picked it up and took to the stand.

"Yes?" the clerk said

"I would like to buy this and have this engraved on it."I pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. On the paper were two dates: March 5th and May 9th.

"Do these dates mean something?" The clerk asked

"There birthdays, although there is one more date that needs to be on there."I said as he wrote another date on the paper: April 8th 2001.

"What's that one mean?" Davis asked looking over his shoulder.

"That Davis is the day my brother died."I answered "And could you please put love Ken on it as well?"

"Sure kid." The clerk said as he started to engrave the dates on the plague.

"Thanks."I said "have you found anything Dai?"

"Actually yes" I said "My mom said she wanted a new blender the other day and dad is constantly borrowing Tai's dads hammer. So I figured those were the right gifts. "

"Good Idea."I said lightly touching his lips to Davis' cheek.

"Thanks." Davis blushed bright red.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine (what next)

Tai and Matt were walking through the mall and not really looking for presents.

They didn't really need any. Their surprise was for their parents, siblings and friends. As of three o'clock yesterday they had been considered as life partners. Matt smiled at Tai and then walked into a store. He went straight to a rack of dresses and picked one up that was light blue in color. He turned a small smile on his new "Life Partner" and bought the dress. Then he grabbed a good looking suite and bought it for his dad.

"Why are you buying those Matt I thought we agreed not to buy anything because of our announcement." Tai whispered making sure that none of the others were in ear shot.

"Tai, if we don't buy something then the others will guess that something is up and we don't want that do we?" Matt whispered right back.

Tai sighed and then smiled as he caught sight of his younger sister and Takeru. "Hey Matt, do I continue to call T.K., T.k or should I call him Takeru?"

"You call him that and he'll call you Taichi." Matt said then laughed.

"Point taken." Tai pulled Matt out of the store just after Kari and T.K. walked past it. They walked a little ways down the hall and Tai caught sight of a book store, he dragged an unwilling Matt inside and found a few books on English a subject his father had wanted to learn but never got the chance in school as he had dropped out. Then he found a few books on baking for his mother and they left again with the books in a bag.

"Hey Joe?" Izzy said as they searched though the isle in a store that held a lot of medical books and equipment. "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know Izzy, just something for my dad." Joe replied as he walked past a book on the beginnings of the plague. He found a book on cancer research and finally picked it up. "This will work." he said the two of them walked out and after another half an hour they headed toward the food court with smiles on their faces.

"Hey it's Tai and Matt." Davis said as he and Ken walked back toward the food court with T.k. and Kari whom they had run into outside of the store where Davis bought his parents presents. The four of them called out but noticed that the two weren't paying attention but were watching something on the lower level. The four of them walked the rest of the way to them and looked down to. What they saw was a couple of girls sitting on the edge of the fountain with their hands entwined and their eyes locked. It took them a minute to recognize the two girls as Sora and Mimi but it did come. Cody and Yoli were standing a few feet away from the two girls with identical smiles on their faces for just a second before they headed up to them.

"Well" Ken said then laughed. "I'm guessing it's about time."

"Yeah you'd be right." said Tai with a smile and a wink. "Sora's been to blinded by the way things were when we were younger to figure that out until now."

"Yup true." said Matt with a smile just like Tai's and a shake of his head.

"What did we miss?" asked Izzy as he and Joe walked up to the others. T.K. and Kari pointed over the side and both boys looked. "Ahh..." Izzy smiled

"That means just about everyone has the person they want." Cody said with a small knowing smile at Joe who shot him a glare that said shut up. It was to late though cause Izzy had caught that little knowing smile.

"What's he talking about Joe?" the red head turned to look at his best friend with a questioning gaze and about fell over when he felt himself being pulled toward the taller boy and his lips being covered. It took a minute but Izzy realized that his best friend was kissing him. Izxy gently pulled away with a surprised look on his face and breathed.

The others just stared and smiled when the little Red head pulled the blue haired boy back in for another kiss this one lasted a bit longer then they separated.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Joe whispered with his head still resting against the other boys.

"Good, it means I wasn't the only one." Izzy smiled and turned to the others their little audience and gave them a thumbs up.

Half an hour later they all left the mall and headed home. Matt and Tai dropped off Matt's gift for his mother at her apartment along with T.k. and a letter inviting them to dinner. Then they dropped Kari with her stuff, Tai's and a note saying the same. Each of the other digi-destined would find a note in their mail.

The two of them spent the next two hours cooking and cleaning. Their new apartment was white and dust free by the time they were done. A turkey and a few other items adorned the table in the dinning room and an extra table was set up to seat the other digi-destined. Once everything else was set up they took the time to change in to dresser clothes and to brush their hair even though in Tai's case it didn't much matter.

At six o'clock the door bell rang and Tai answered showing his family and Matt's into the apartment. Ten minutes later the whole group had arrived and everyone was sitting down to eat. When they finished it was Matt's mom that asked.

"Not that it wasn't a wonderful dinner boys but what is really going on?"

"Well miss. Takashi we have something to tell everyone." Tai replied standing up and pulling Matt to his feet along with him. "As of yesterday at three o'clock, Matt and I are 'Life Partners'" their parents looked shocked and the younger digi-destined looked confused all but Yoli who screamed right along with Sora and Mimi.

"What?" T.k. asked finally not caring about looking dumb or not.

"T.k. it means that they are for lack of a better way of putting it married." Yoli smiled at her friend and watched as he turned about five shades of red then back to a pale white.

"MARRIED!" Kari screamed and through herself at her brother. "You idiot!" tears were falling down her face as she pushed her way out of the apartment. Tai looked from Matt to the others and followed his sister out. He found her sitting on the stairs of the building.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked running his hands through her hair and hugging her close.

"If I tell you, you won't get mad?" she asked

"You know me better than that Kari." he replied.

"That's just it Tai I don't." she whispered "I had no idea that you and Matt were dating until Ken went in to the hospital and I never expected you to get married." she sighed. "Hell Tai, I went along with the presents thing for two reasons myself."

"What?" he asked taken back by the way his little sister was talking.

"Tai, T.K. and I are expecting." she said shaking.

"Your what!" he screamed "I'll kill him."

"You touch him and I'll never forgive you." she said standing up. " and for that matter neither would you husband." Here she stuck her tounge out at him.

"You told mom and dad yet?" he asked

She shook her head and frowned with another tear rolling down her face. This was the girl he knew the one who had nearly died twice before the time she was six. The girl who held the crest of light. She was scared he could see it in her eyes.

"Does T.k. even know?" he asked not sure why.

"No." she sighed "I don't know how to tell him or mom and dad." she said "Tai I'm scared."

He pulled his baby sister close and watched as she leaned back into it. "I promise to help as much as I can."

The two of them walked back up to the apartment and Tai pulled T.k out explaining to the rest that Kari wanted to talk to her boyfriend. It didn't seem possible to Tai that his sister and T.k. were both seventeen now. It didn't seem that long ago that they had been seven. Tai and Matt answered questioned from both new couples and then answered questions from Cody and Yoli. Davis and Ken sat in a corner of the couch listening but not really hearing anything. By the time that T.k. and Kari came back in Tai and Matt had talked to their Parents and explained about the paper work that they'd had to fill out and all that other stuff.

"You alright?" Their parents asked as the two of them stood near the front of the room hands entwined.

"Considering you'll probably want to kill me, no." T.k. said

"It takes two, T.k they'd have to kill me too." Kari said then turned toward their parents and friends. "T.k and I are expecting."

Both sets of parents were shocked. Matt turned to Tai with a shocked face just to see that he wasn't and the others were looking like they wanted to hide. Davis and Ken were still cuddled on the couch but they looked like they had just been slapped. Cody and Yoli had dropped each others hands and the two other couples looked surprised.

"Could someone say something please." Kari said tears starting to fall down her face again. T.k. took her into his arms and wiped her tears away.

"My baby." both mothers said at once and jumped to their feet pulling the two seventeen year olds into their arms. With that the rest of the gathering seemed to ease back to normal.

"Have you thought about what your going to do?" miss Takashi asked as she sat Kari down.

"The baby isn't due until June and I'll graduate in may, so I can still finish school." she said "so can T.k."

"What about after that?" her mother asked.

"I guess I get a job once I can." she said

T.k. stopped and stared as she talked about what she'd have to do and realized he knew what he had to do. "We'll get married." he said causing the whole group to quite again. "If she'll have me." he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Of course I will." Kari said standing up and pulling his head down for a kiss. "It looks like our families are tied together in two ways now." she said with a smile.

"You knew." Matt whispered to Tai.

"For all of about a half an hour before you all found out." he whispered back. "I love you."

"Love you too." Matt whispered and then hugged his sister -in-law.

"Congratulations you two." he said then he pulled his brother close. "You hurt her and you know that Tai will hurt you." he whispered.

"I'm well aware of that fact Yamatto." he whispered back.

"Good cause I don't think even I could stop him." Matt said then smiled "I can't believe your going to be a dad."

"Me either." T.k. said with a smile and a shake of his head.


End file.
